Restriction of Masks
by SutekiKage
Summary: Masks that hide even the deepest of secrets. Let me see beyond your deep, impenitrable walls. Cracks, what beautious things bestowed upon us. Yet, realizing too late, the truth was too harsh a reality. YAOI, AxKxL ONESHOT


Disclaimer : I SWEAR I'm gonna be famous one day so I don't have to write these damn things...and NO...I don't owe this series...If you don't like boy love or anything about my story, it's pretty easy to push the back button, even an idiot can do it x3

I'm sorry guys...I've been dead for quite awhile now, ne? GOMENNN!!! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!! - I'll make it up to you guys by writing this really juicy...lemon(s...plural for a 'maybe if everything goes well')...x3

Warning...yaoi x3 And...pairing...unknown x3 All I'm gonna tell you is that it's YAOI / SLASH / LEMON! (Pretty hardcore so watch it x3 Also slightly confusing so please read carefully. If you have any questions, tell me in your review or PM and I'll answer.) Oh...and possible character death? (LE GASP) Oh my...(Or I'm just playing you...x3)

**Restrictions of Masks**

There are some special people in the world that hide behind masks their whole life.

I think Kanda is one of them.

He's been eluding all my questions lately. Why is that? Does he still not trust anyone...? Does he not even trust...me?

* * *

Heavy breathing followed a soft, urgent moan as lips met lips. A small measure of hesitation followed when both separated from lack of breath. Small panting was heard before their lips met again. 

"Stop moving so much Ravi..." The raven haired boy growled, moving down and bitting harshly on the patch-eyed boy's shoulder. This gained a small cry from the trembling boy. "Nn...no...Kanda...too much. We can't...Alle–Ahh!"

Kanda ignored the pleas and only sucked harder on the poor boy's chest. Creating a bridge of small red marks on the other's body. One hand roughly groping the other's length, another traveling towards Ravi's protesting mouth. "If you'd just shut up, Allen won't know anything." The boy panted. Snaking his hands into Ravi's warm mouth.

* * *

Everyone seems to be pretty busy lately, avoiding me actually. Or maybe it's just me. I don't know. I tried to approach Ravi the other day and he just kept on smiling...even though his eyes were sad. Does everyone know something I don't? 

No...Not possible...Lenalee tells me everything! Doesn't she...? Or maybe...she doesn't know...

...I hope she doesn't know.

* * *

The clothes had disappeared, you could even call it disintegration. They wanted nothing to get in the way of their love, their connection. Just the raw touches and caress were enough to pleasure both. Without any boundaries, it really was like reaching a state of constant happiness. 

Although Ravi had no say in the matter since Kanda had used a strip of cloth to tie his hands together.

* * *

People have been pitying me lately...I don't know why. I've actually be out on missions a lot more then the others as well. And not important things either...they're more like missions for the supporters to do... 

Is something going on I don't know about?

* * *

Ravi choked back tears as he felt Kanda's warm tongue whip around his abdomen. He wasn't ready and the pleasure had taken over too early. Kanda had tsked, acting as if it didn't matter to him what the results were. He only started to clean Ravi up with his tongue. The orange haired boy had started whimpering, a small, silent plea for more. Struggling against his binds. Trying desperately to touch and contribute to the sin they were committing.

* * *

I don't know what to think anymore...everything's so confusing now... 

No one's looking me in the eye and Kanda seems strange when I touch him. As if he doesn't want me anymore...

I'm being too superstitious, aren't I?

* * *

Kanda slowly entered the other boy. Feeling a familiar yet unfamiliar tightness around him. A flash of Allen's face appeared before his mind before it faded away to nothing. This felt right, it was different from the uncertainty with Allen. There was actually something here that was... warmth. 

Ravi impatiently pulled Kanda's face towards him. Bitting his lower lip in a playful way. A secret signal only lovers could understand. There was only one thing that could be implied by that. The raven haired boy and Ravi engulfed each other in a long and sweet kiss.

Kanda grinded into Ravi, gaining a thirsty moan from the boy.

"Kanda...Please...Hurry up...!" The boy pleaded.

* * *

I can't stand it anymore! All these feelings filling my head, this pain and anger. I hate it! Just as much as I hate myself for doubting Kanda! What is wrong with me?! Khanda and I LOVE each other! There is NOTHING wrong with our relationship and I'm gonna go prove it!

* * *

Kanda slowly withdrew, gaining a whimper from Ravi, then slide back in. Sucking on Ravi's collar bone all the while. He continued this slowly, trying to draw out the moment, to torture the other boy. 

"Kanda...You bastard..." Ravi hissed, thrusting his hips up, forcing the raven haired boy to thrust into him. Kanda gasped, something snapped inside.

"You want rough..." He growled, " I'll give you rough."

* * *

Lucky, Kanda lived about six floors below me so I just needed to go downstairs. I don't know why but I couldn't muster enough energy to go faster. The stairs seemed to be an eternal challenge I'd later wish I'd never left.

* * *

Ravi let out a silent scream as tears rolled down his cheeks. Kanda thrust into him harder and harder, with such vigor and force it felt like he was cracking. Although pain had long since melded with pleasure. Hot passion mixed with hot passion and all Ravi could feel were the constant quickening thrusts and a build up of aching pleasure. 

"Ka–Kanda...!!" He yelled before he felt himself tighten around a hard, hard cock.

* * *

Kanda was the only one who lived on the 11th floor of the organization's tower so I found it strange when I got there and heard noises from his room. Then someone had yelled his name, someone had yelled his name out in _pleasure_. 

Of course you'd understand my confusion since I was supposed to be the only one _that_ close to him. A cold sweat broke out on my forehead, fearing for the worse I inched closer to his door, which was strangely ajar.

Breathing deeply to calm my nerves I looked inside.

* * *

Ravi mewled softly as he regained part of his subconscious. He noticed Kanda had collapsed on top of him and was trying to regulate his breathing. 

"Kanda...?" He poked playfully at the other boy, gaining a growl from the raven-eyed boy.

Kanda slowly regained his composure and slowly got up and dipped his mouth towards Ravi's. They shared a soft kiss that seemed to last forever.

"You should go." Kanda whispered, licking Ravi's ear lob in the process.

The eye-patch boy mewled one last time before giving a sigh of resignation as Kanda cut off the cloth binding his hands together. But they froze when they heard a choke from outside.

* * *

Allen had looked into the room, shocked to see what he wished wasn't real. Kanda was kissing Ravi and they were both naked. It couldn't be...! 

Why...?!

Did Kanda love Ravi so much as well...? Did they...did they both know...?!

They had shared touches, kisses even gone as far as—!! WHY?!!?

In his delirious state he collapsed on the floor, sobbing as rivers of tears traveled down his face.

"A...Allen!?" Someone cried as the door in front of him opened. It was Ravi. Thank god it was Ravi. He couldn't face Kanda right now.

"Oh god! Allen! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! We should've told you a long time ago!" So this was going on even longer then he expected...? What else didn't he know? Allen buried his head into his knees, trying to make it all disappear, trying to make his life disappear.

"Allen...Please..." The orange haired boy pleaded, dropping down to his knees and reaching out to comfort him. No...he couldn't handle this...there was nothing they could do...

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screamed in his mind's eye. Flinching when he felt Ravi's too warm skin touch his own. Screamed inside when the orange-haired boy hushed him as he sobbed. Kissed him on his forehead when he trembled.

But none of this would help.

Allen ran, to a place no one could reach him...a place not located in the physical world...

He felt a bit of his heart tear up inside and drop into the pits of hell...

* * *

...I fell into a deep hole where nothing could return...not in my case... 

All masks fell off...

* * *

Ok, hope you guys loved it. Of course you guys liked it, or I wouldn't be so well off, ne? 

I'm sorry to my old readers for waiting so long for an update only to see me post a one-shot. You guys must be fuming... Well, I'm glad to say that if you're watching me and SchizoandProud's story, A Guide to your Insanity, it should be updated pretty soon. I wrote part of that chapter so you might wanna watch out for it!

And another thing, I'm keeping in touch with Staryday so I'll probably be asking her to update our other DNAngel story, Aishiteiru, soon too. You know...the one with the KRAD X DAISUKE AND DARK X SATOSHI PAIRINGS!! x3...did I mention...there might be rape the next chapter? x3

Also...another note (Ish shot for writing such a long note) to my new readers or people who are interested in this story. I DO have about 14 other stories on this site, all pretty well off. Go check them out if you want. Although...they might involve some searching since...I do a lot of co-ops...But don't fret! They're with other just as good authors, maybe even better x3 And are all listed on my...PROFILE! x3

P.S. This IS a one-shot folks, sorry...no more sexy sex scenes for you...unless...you go read some of my other stuff...? x3 (Be warned, I like cliffhangers and drawing out the story to make ya'll anxious. x3) (Is shot) Hey...I'm a bitch like that x3 (shot again a gazillion times)


End file.
